1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an engagement arrangement for mechanically connecting an acceleration cable and an accelerator pedal, and more particularly to an improvement in such an engagement arrangement to effectively damp engine vibration transmitted through the acceleration cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto an engagement arrangement for mechanically connecting an accelerator cable and an acceleration pedal has been proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Provisional (First) Publication No. 57-77037, in which the accelerator cable connected to a carburetor throttle valve is provided at its one end with a metal stop member which is supported through a guide collar to a pedal lever provided with an accelerator pedal, so that the driver's depression force to the accelerator pedal is transmitted through the accelerator cable to the throttle valve. The metal stop member securely supported through the guide collar to the pedal lever thereby prevents the accelerator cable from coming off from the pedal lever. However, with such a conventional engagement arrangement, vibration from the engine is transmitted through the accelerator cable to the accelerator pedal, thus giving vehicle passengers an unpleasant feeling.